


Life As We Know It.

by whynotfour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/whynotfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of life on the field as part of 'the' team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I feel like your performance tonight deserves a demotion," she states over their comms, Bucky's body responding to the malice of her tone by creating friction against his groin on the rough terrain. "Tonight I'm going to make you a private, sergeant. A private in these parts."

The end of her message is caressed by the sound of an explosion, the orgasmic sound of a fulfilled agent spilling through the earpiece as she wipes out their target with the detonation of a single blast.

"Is that so baby girl?" his voice sounds like gravel, arms quivering as he pushes himself upright. 

"It's mistress to you," she replies firmly, microphone picking up the sound of her footsteps as she heads back to the rendezvous point. "And we both know it is. Your communication skills may be strong in the field but I feel like your oral lacks in other places-"

He hardly gets to react before Steve cuts in, laughter from all of those back at base humiliating him as the carrier comes into view. "Okay you two I'm sure that's enough for now."

"I'm only getting started, Captain."

"Stark, can you kill her mic?"

"Not a chance of it frosty."

"I'll help you out though, Barnes. Train you to keep up the Avengers standards," she continues as the team's voices drop back down. "Now that we've taken down another base you'll have plenty of time to go down on me."

“I’m not sure if your talk of training is a promise or a threat.”

"It depends on how long you can keep it up for-"

"Killing communications now, Cap," Stark sounds breathless as he switches it off, her laughter echoing in his mind as static pours through instead.

"Just because I'm old that doesn't mean I don't have stamina," James mumbles stumbling over to the door. "I'll show her."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe how much of a rookie you are," Bucky's laugh bites at her thoughts like his stubble does her neck. "Heroes never look back at explosions."

"Who said we're heroes?" her fingers pull at the tuft of hair that sits at the top of his neck, pushing her chest into him as he lets out a surprisingly mild groan. "Didn't you hear? We're the rebels now."

Their skin smells like sweat and ammunition - byproducts of a successful mission - making the scene feel twice as erotic when James marks out the start of her uniform with his teeth.

"You're such a handful," he states as she laughs at his words, taking his hands to guide them against her ass.

"I try."

He can't stop himself from leaning in, breath swimming against her skin as his lips catch hers. Her tongue soon brushes against his pout, tugging against it with her teeth as they move with one another's bodies in the way that only people who know each other intimately can.

"Steve will be waiting for his mission report."

"Let him wait."

"I'm starting to think insubordination suits you, James," he laughs at the remark, tilting his head back as she shakes hers with a coy grin.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After locking myself out of my account I finally remembered the password... Feedback would be great, requests even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Vision filtered through the haze of an early hour, his senses are warped as he sips at his now cold coffee. Beneath the soft flannel of his shirt, shoulder muscles continue to flex involuntarily from the bite of the kitchen - fingers fluttering around the sides of the cup as he switches motion between them.

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Natalia's voice curls around the clinical space of the room, floors beneath the rest of the tower as the soldier broods in solitude. She keeps her stance as he looks back at her silhouette in the door frame, crimson hair burning against the corridors backlight as she awaits permission before crossing the threshold.

"I suppose you could call it something like that..."

"Want to talk about it?" despite the words that slip so easily from her tongue, the tone is which she says them implies that she doesn't feel the natural inclination to do so; internally battling with the guard that marks her words even when amongst allies.

"'It' being your tendency to sneak up on guys in the dark?"

"Well I don't usually hear any complaints..." she points Bucky a warped smile as she pads across the tile floor. Her bare feet echo around the space, a frayed nightshirt falling loosely around her thighs as she jumps easily onto the counter beside Bucky's forearms. "Nobody blames you, you know. You weren't in control, they were. I've seen firsthand what they've made you do. They're to blame, Barnes. Not you."

The reminder of what she's seen - what she's experienced with him- makes Barnes flinch. He feels the final exhalations of his victims choking in his throat and the responsibility of corrupting a girl once as pure as her flooding through his veins. He is suddenly more isolated than ever before.

Natalia examines him through the eyes of a fellow veteran, however. She pours over the lines that crease his brow with the compassion of a friend, reaching out to push back his hair with the fingers of a mother as she tries to convince him it'll be okay. The mechanical arm at his side flinches on instinct but this is Natalia and he can't let himself lash out at her in that way - for her he will spend the rest of his life battling even for small victories such as the easiest of touches.

She looks so vulnerable even when she's fighting with all her being not to be and all he wants to do is to apologise like he has all too many times before. All he wants is to rewind the clock and steal her away from the influence of the red room. 

"I should have got you out, Natasha."

"We both know I was gone long before you got there."

"I could have saved you."

"I'm a burden you shouldn't have to carry, James," her smile is tired and her movements overly familiar as she takes his cup to drain the final dregs down the sink. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"You shouldn't have to face this alone."

"And neither should you," she slips her hand back to cup his chin as she sets on his eyes. "Let us help you, James. We're your family." The word forces him to breathe, curling into her grip. "Let us in, Bucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the thought of Natasha and Bucky in PJs taking care of each other touches my heart. Send me prompts either on here or over on Tumblr xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to teach a lesson but learns something different.

They had already lived this moment enough to last forever. The heat of two bodies combined, breath swimming against skin as words of lovers got painted across a canvas of freckles. It was an adventure for the senses whenever they were alone; an instant where they could show themselves bare away from the media, away from the team, away from the day job.

The smell of stale sweat fills the gym and Steve has no shame in pinning her to the mat as he grinds his knee against the crotch of her workout gear. His fingers still shake with inexperience when it comes to acting rough, matting her hair together as he tugs her head back to press kisses along the column of her throat. He was working hard at this whole dominance thing.

“You left yourself wide open then, Recruit,” the accent that still taints his words is exaggerated by the echoing space, blurring together a string of syllables as her whimper drowns him out.

“Only for you, Captain,” there’s an innuendo in the way she speaks – making him drag his stubble across the sensitive patch of skin beneath her ear as he laughs finding it hard to keep in character.

She takes the opportunity to move her hips, craving the contact of his exposed skin that moves freely beneath the loose gym shorts that hang scandalously from his frame. Steve reacts on a delayed instinct as he pulls away; pinning her lower body down with his thighs as he kisses across to the hem of her t-shirt. The tips of his free hand meet the bottom of the fabric slowly in an effort to bunch it up against the top of her rib-cage, creating a temporary border that he easily bypasses when continuing the path down to her abdomen.

Her fingers rake over his broad shoulders to dig in to the skin that covers them without hesitation, hearing him taunt her with loud, sloppy, open mouthed kisses along the length of her body. The sound of her voice pleading with him to take her bounces throughout the room like a prayer, desperation clinging onto every word as Steve looks up to meet her eyes through dark lashes.

“You don’t get to give me the orders this time around, sweetheart,” his voice is thick with promise as he steals a fleeting kiss before jumping to his feet and offering a hand to pull her back up. “See if you can take me down this time and maybe you’ll get what you want.”

“Steve,” she refuses to give in to his dirty training tactics, the heat between her legs tempting enough to make her push her luck.

“I’ll go easy on you this time, doll,” he taunts while entwining their hands, her body still on the floor as she stares him down in frustration.

She hates to use strategy outside of the field but her game plan comes into mind just as clearly as the outline of his erection when he pulls her into a crouching position. The momentum of her throwing herself backwards causes him to follow suit, the flip of her body allowing her to arch backwards into a bridge position before regaining her stature. She moves easily to straddle his head whilst he’s on his back, smiling sarcastically down at him as she teases his words.

“It’s a shame I won’t be doing the same for you.”  
A boisterous laughs spills from his lips as he tugs at her ankles causing her to fall down onto his chest.

“You’re so lucky I love you.”

“The feelings pretty mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought / any prompts either here or over on tumblr xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a lovely reader.

Her lipstick stains the rim of the martini glass in her hand as she runs her tongue along it slowly, taunting her target from across the room as she acts oblivious to Natasha’s presence. Conversation swirls around the room with champagne being inhaled as freely as the inhibitions on exhibit throughout the hall; sin not to be overshadowed by grandeur as lovers flow amongst attendees like bubbles across senses.

Subtlety has never been her employers’ strong suit and they seek to make a point as she feels the eyes of her keeper cast over her body and out across the room. Her feet barely touch the floor as she forces herself away from the bar and towards the presence of an old friend; the diamond choker hugging her throat a reminder of her place in this world acting as a leash it leads her down the path of no return.

The firearm strapped to the inside of her thigh burns against her bare skin as she sees her target moving towards the backroom, unnoticed by the party around her as she dares to sneak away. Any other person and she would embrace the privacy of a closed room for a kill but its Natalia and she should know better than to think this would be so easy.

The last time they were alone was before graduation when they shared the most intimate of moments and suddenly she’s a girl again shaking with inexperience as she rounds the corner, looking at her tutor for help. Ornate decorations adorn the office but it’s Natasha in the window frame that is by far the most gorgeous of all as the assigned assassin forces herself not to turn on her heel and runaway. A perfect tan now adorns her skin, a gown of emerald framing the body she knows all too well as the Widow pulls out her own weapon.

Her fingers run along the barrel like they used to the length of the other girls thighs, smiling slyly as she places it against the solid oak desk with an exaggerated sigh.

“Well I can hardly let myself put an end to you,” Natasha says in the same voice that once whispered reassurances when they were curled up on the floor together. “My little one, whatever happened to you?”

Bile rises in her throat at the wonder in Natalia’s voice and she backs into the door frame. Concern paints her features before fading into anger as the emblem of her enemy becomes apparent in the brand that paints her youngers’ skin.

“HYDRA. Please tell me you didn’t,”

“I had no choice, Natalia,” her voice breaks as she lunges towards her as Natasha steps back.

“They told me but I hoped – I prayed – it wasn’t true. That no more evil had got to you,” realisation dawns on her as she eyes the gun she had discarded. “That’s why they told me to do it.”

“Natasha…” the cry falls on deaf ears as she picks up the machine, turning it over in her hands as she stands with her back to the crying girl. “Please don’t do this. Please don’t make _me_ do this.”

Natasha holds the weapon strong, spinning on her heel as she faces a broken sight – the shaking ammunition in the palm of her company's hand now as the other agent pleads for her not to give a reason to use it.

“What have we come to my love?” Natasha feels herself begin to fall apart on the inside but she keeps up her mask as she grazes the trigger. “We have to make the choice of who goes first. They'll get to us either way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts either here or on tumblr and I will endeavour to live up to them. Or just want you think. That would be nice to.


End file.
